Law enforcement, military and civilian high threat security contractors have a need for protective gear when they respond to active shooter situations, acts of terrorism, military operations, high threat warrants, arrests and other acts of violence that require specialized equipment. The need for a portable lightweight ballistic shield that provides added protection to the military, security and law enforcement operator is imperative.
Conventional ballistic shields typically require that the operator expose his or her hand or arm to return fire. In addition, conventional ballistic shields often require the operator to return fire from a position in which the head of the operator is not aligned with the weapon site. The present disclosure provides an improved ballistic shield and related methods that address the above shortcomings and others.